The High Life
by KatMaxwell
Summary: Its a short fic I did for a friend who LOVES Quatre. ^-^ I hope you guys like it!! Including you Quatre fans!! You get to see him in a paternal role =P R&R pwease =D


The High Life  
This is a story, about Quatre and Ni-chan's daughter she's a charcter I made up for my friend if her and Quatre were to ever have a kid ^^; hee hee, Tabatha Ivette Winner. This story shows the struggle she has to go through, just to go to school. But the Moganacks never leave the poor girl alone. Her being rich, makes socializing hard enough already. Imagine the addition of about 50 guys following her around...  
  
Ni-chan: " Taby-chan!! You're going to be late for school!!"  
Tabatha: * from upstairs in her room* " Do I have to go!?"  
Quatre: * almost chokes on his coffee* " Taby-chan!! Are you o.k.!?"  
Ni-chan: " Quatre! Go check on her!! She's never acted like this before!! That girl loves school!!"  
Quatre: " Hai!"  
  
Quatre goes up the steps of his mansion, and makes his way to Tabatha's room. Whan he gets in front of her door, he knocks gently.  
  
Tabatha: * muffled* " What!?"  
Quatre: " Tabatha, it's me."  
Tabatha: * still muffled* "....come in..."  
  
Quatre opens the door and sees nothing but short wavy blonde hair. Tabatha's face was in the pillow.  
  
Quatre: " Taby-chan, are you o.k?"  
Tabatha: " ...no"  
Quatre: " Tabatha, take your face out of the pillow, honey."  
Tabatha: " ..no.."  
Quatre: " Get it out, and tell me what's wrong."  
  
A muffled 'o.k.' came out, before she lifted her head out of the pillow. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into her father's sea-blue ones.  
  
Quatre: " That's better. Now..tell me what's bothering you. Why don't you want to go to school? I thought you loved your 4th grade class."  
Tabatha: " I do papi, it's just that..."  
Quatre: " What? What is it?"  
Tabatha: " Well.....* in a really low voice* do the Maganacks have to come with me?"  
Quatre: " Well, yeah. Is that what's bothering you?"  
Tabatha: * still low, pouty voice* " Hai..."  
Quatre: " Why's it bothering you? They just go along so they can protect you."  
Tabatha: " That's just it papi!! They protect me, but they exaggerate! They go too far!! * tears starting to form in her eyes* I....*sniff* keep getting embarrassed 'cause of them"  
Quatre: " I know what you mean. They did the same with me. But I do admit, they do cross the line with you."  
  
Before their conversation could continue, a barrage of footsteps can be heard. They were getting louder and louder, as they approached Tabatha's room. Then, the door flew open. Standing at the doorway, was Rashid and the other 40 to 50 Maganacks.  
Rashid: " Lady Tabatha! Why are you still in bed!?"  
That guy with the sun glasses (1): " Come Lady Tabatha! You can't be late!"  
The guy that hangs out with (1)-(2): " Yes Lady Tabatha! Come quickly!"  
  
Before anyone can react, Rashid went up to Tabatha, and despite her protest, he picked her up and put her on his shoulder. ( It's pretty high up there ^_^;)  
  
Tabatha: " Papi!! Taskete!!!!"  
  
Quatre wasn't able to do anything, because they had already left the room. They went downstairs ( causing a horrible racket!!), and went by the kitchen.  
  
Ni-chan: " Hold it right there!!!!!! Put my daughter down right now!!!!!!!!"  
Number (1): " But Lady Nina...."  
Ni-chan: " NOW!!!"  
  
Rashid ( knowing better than to mess with Ni-chan), gently put Tabatha down. At the moment, Quatre had descended down the stairs.  
  
Ni-chan: " Quatre!! Tell these guys to stop man-handling Taby-chan!!"  
Tabatha: * whispering* " Mama, they scare me..."  
Quatre: " Guys, you need to calm down. You don't have to be so protective of Tabatha. I know that she's only 9 years old, but still. Just don't exaggerate, please."  
Rashid: " But Quatre-sama, one can never be too careful. She's someone who has plenty of money and power! We must watch over her at all times."  
All Maganacks: " Yeah!!"  
Tabatha: * tears start forming in her eyes and she starts sniffling* " ....*sniff*......WWHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ni-chan: * bends down to comfort Tabatha* " Shhh, it's o.k. honey...don't cry Taby-chan..."  
Number (2): " Tabatha-sama!....."  
Ni-chan: " STAY BACK!!!!!.........shhh it's o.k. baby.."   
  
Tabatha's crying tones down a little ( to everyone's relief) to just sniffling.  
  
Quatre: " O.k. Taby-chan go to school now. You don't want to be late now do you?"  
Tabatha: " *sniff* no."  
Ni-chan: " So go honey. Try to have a good day alright?"  
Tabatha: "...hai."  
  
Tabatha goes out the door, with the Maganacks not far behind. She finally makes it school, and is greeted by her friend Naoko.  
  
Naoko: " Hi Taby ^_^!!"  
Tabatha: " Hi Nao ^_^!!"  
  
Tabatha was going to say more, but was quickly interrupted by the M-group. They ran up to Naoko and began to pat her down.  
  
Number (1): " What's this!?!?"  
Naoko: " My scissors! I need them for art class!"  
Rashid: " Weapon!!"  
  
Rashid takes the scissors and throws them to the side.  
  
Naoko: * tearfully* " My scissors..."  
Number (2): " What's this!?!?"  
Naoko: " That's my calculator!!!"  
Rashid: " Bomb!!!!"  
  
He takes the calculator and flings it as hard as he could. After he threw it, the M-core surrounded Tabatha. Moments went by and the only sound heard, was the calculator landing.  
  
Guy in M-group: " It was a dud...."  
  
They broke the circle they did around Tabatha, and continued to pat down, the now tearing Naoko.  
  
Another guy in M-crew: " What's this!?!?!?!?!"  
Naoko: " It's my favorite pen!!!! Please don't throw it!! My mommy gave it to me for my birthday!!!"  
Tabatha: " You mean the one with the cute little blue clock on it!?"  
Naoko: " Yeah!!'  
Rashid: " .......Time bomb!!!!"  
Naoko: " NNOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Naoko tried to stop Rashid from throwing her beloved pen. Tabatha also jumped on him, begging him, telling him, not to throw the pen. But they were too small and weak to stop the giant from throwing the pen. He threw it so hard, that everyone thought it acquired it's own orbit.   
  
Naoko: " My....my pen....."  
  
She slid off Rashid's arm, and after what seemed like an eternity, she fell to the ground. Not caring about the pain on her butt, Naoko slowly got up and ran away crying.  
  
Tabatha: " Nao!!! Matte!!!! * starts crying* Aaaaahhhhh!!!! Waaaaaaaahhh!!! That's the 30th friend I've lost this week!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Tabatha ran as fast as she could, trying to leave the M-people behind. But to no avail. The day was absolutely horrible. Wherever she went, the M-psychos were not far behind. Through the whole day, she's been praying in Arabic, for the day to be over. Finally, the last class came....math.  
  
Teacher: " Alright class settle down."  
Kyuske: " Hi Taby ^_^."  
Tabatha: *blushing a little* " Hi Kyuske ^_^."  
Kyuske: " Those guys followin' ya again?"  
Tabatha: * frustrated* " Yes! I wish they could just go away!!"  
Kyuske: " Don't worry. The day will be over soon."  
Some guy in M-group: " What's he telling you Tabatha-sama? Is he trying to trick you?"  
Tabatha: " GO AWAY!!!"  
Guy in M: " Hai Lady Tabatha."  
Teacher: " Alright who can answer this question? Tabatha?"  
Tabatha: " HUH!? Oh! Um.... 3?"  
Teacher: " I'm sorry that is incorrect."  
Rashid: " NANI!? How dare you!?"  
Number (1): " Lady Tabatha is never wrong!!!"  
Number (2): " How dare you question her answer!?!?"  
Tabatha: " Guys it's o.k. I can make a mistake ^^;"  
Some dude on M: " No Tabatha-sama!! The daughter of Master Quatre and Lady Nina is never wrong!!"  
  
All guys nod in agreement.  
  
Tabatha: * loosing her mind* " AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'VE HAD IT!!!! You guys are going to drive me CRAZY!!!!!! * breathing heavily* I hate you! I hate you! I-Hate-YOU!!!!!!"   
  
Tabatha, who is not used to getting mad on a regular basis, collapses to the ground. When she wakes up, the first thing she saw was her parents.  
  
Tabatha: " M...Mami?....Papi? My head hurts."  
Ni-chan: * hugging Tabatha tightly* " Oh! Taby-chan! My baby! Your O.k!!!!!"  
Quatre: " I'm so glad! The school called us and said you had collapsed! We got over there as soon as we could."  
Tabatha: * tearing...again* " Otoussan, okassan..I had a terrible day!!! The Maganacks followed me all day!! They bothered my friends, they kept overreacting, they harassed my teacher!!! It was horrible!"  
Quatre: * wiping a tear off Tabatha* " Alright, just get some rest now o.k?"  
Tabatha: " o.k."  
  
Quatre and Nina left the room and closed the door behind them. Tabatha quickly fell asleep. Especially since she was dead-tired because of everything that happened. She started dreaming peaceful dreams. Dreams of her with her friends having fun. Without any pesky body guards. She continued to dream, as a small smile crossed her lips.  
  
  
The End ^_^   
  
  



End file.
